Hyper Quartzer
by PhantomZoroark
Summary: Me and the boys as isekaied Kamen Riders.


**_Japan 2019_**

"Okay mom, I'm going to school now bye."

"Alright sweetie be careful on the way."

With that, I headed off to school. I'm in my usual Japanese school attire with my backpack. It was the first day of the new school year to which I'm being honest, I'm not that excited for it. The name is Denka Iyagaru, I'm seventeen years old, male, third year in high school, and a Japanese citizen if my name didn't gave any hints. I have black hair and brown eyes. My hair is unusually long for a guy's so I keep it in a braided tail. This however makes a lot of people mistake me for a girl. I live alone with my single mom, and I never met my dad not even once. I usually live an average life which consists of studying, eating, sleeping, playing games, and watching anime. Right now I am heading my way towards school but not without meeting up with someone.

"Yo Denka, what took you so long?" That's one of my friends, Kyusei Masayoshi. He has blonde, messy hair with green eyes. Same age as me and same school year since we're classmates which explains the same uniform and backpack he wears. "Hurry up buddy we can't keep him waiting too." He said with a cheerful tone. He's quite the optimist and his happy-go-lucky attitude can brighten up anyone's day. He's a little bit naive but his kind-heartedness kinda makes up for it.

I scratched the back of my head as I was apologizing. "Sorry about that Kyusei, you know me when it comes to new school years."

He laughed a bit and patted one of my shoulders. "It's alright, lets go, we might be late and Tensai probably went ahead."

"I won't be so sure about that."We turned as we heard where the voice came from. Approaching us is a male student wearing the same uniform as me and Kyusei except he has a shoulder bag. The person is a bit taller than me and Kyusei. He has brown hair that is well kept with side bangs that slightly cover his left eye. He wears a pair of red framed glasses for his blurry, blue eyes. He carries a small book, probably a novel, on his hand as he approaches us. "Denka's not the only one who is not into new school years." This is Tensai Yogensha, the smart and mature one of the three. He's really nice but he's not afraid to say what needs to be said. His the most reliable out of us and we see him as our big brother.

"Not in the mood for school too Tensai?" I asked him in a slightly cheerful tone.

"C'mon guys, what wrong about school?" Kyusei asked. It was obvious he was trying to encourage us but our reluctance was too strong for him.

Me and Tensai just gave him a deadpanned look and answered together. "Everything."

Our answer made Kyusei sweatdrop. We then started walking together on our way to school. We then started talking about various topics from what we did during our vacation, upcoming school events, anime, and video games. We reached the station where we waited for the bullet train to arrive. Our school was surprisingly far but the bullet train made it easier for us when it came to travelling from home to school and vice versa.

**_Train Station _**

As we waited I started a new conversation with a new topic. "Did you guys watched the latest episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O?"

"You mean Kamen Rider Decade season 2?" Tensai playfully remarked.

"Sorry, haven't caught up yet."

"Isn't that the Kiva episode?" Kyusei kept it vague to avoid spoiling it for Tensai. "That's where Woz finally used the Ginga miridewatch isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I was also trying to avoid giving spoilers for Tensai but to be honest with you all, he doesn't really care about spoilers. "The Ginga Finally suit design looks weird for me."

"Woz used that miridewatch?" Tensai questioned. "You can tell me more guys, it's fine."

Me and Kyusei looked at him. "Sorry Tensai," was all I could say.

"As fellow fans of the franchise, we want you to enjoy the show as much as possible. So no spoilers." Kyusei added with a strict look. Tensai could sweatdrop at the moment as he listened to the two of us.

Kamen Rider is a Japanes show that me and the boys watched since we were kids. We were at the twentieth series of the franchis called Kamen Rider Zi-O. "Guys I was wondering." This caught both Kyusei and Tensai's attention. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were Kamen Riders?" I had that idea in my head for a really long time. My idea made both of my friends go deep in thought.

Kyusei was the first to answer my question. "That would be awesome, being the heroes and all that."

"For me it would be kinda weird." I was surprised with Tensai's response, but his reason was logical and made sense. "I mean we have to manage oir time more especially when mixing our normal lives with being heroes and all that. There is also the saying 'with great powere comes great responsibility,' Finally, we don't have any other worldly powers, we don't have any monster blood within us, and we're neither kings nor world ending vanguards." Hearing this kinda hurts especially the weight of being Kamen Riders but he has a point.

The train finally arrived and we went aboard. For some reason the train looked oddly familiar. The bullet train was white with black head and red on its front. What's also weird is that the inside had not only passenger seats but also tables like some sort of cafe. We took our seats with me and Tensai on one side and Kyusei on the other. A cute girl wearing a white sleeveless uniform and white cap came to us and asked if we wanted anything on the menu. Me and Kyusei ordered coffee and Tensai ordered some tea. The cute waitress, at least that's what I think she is, left to make our drinks.

"Kyusei, Tensai, do you guys feel anything weird here?" They looked at each other then me.

"Not really what about you Tensai?"

Tensai just shooked his head as his response. "I don't think so, why?"

"I don't know, doesn't this look familiar?" My suspiscions kept on growing. Suddenly we noticed a suited old man on the seat parallel to us. He was eating a plate of rice with a flag on top. His way of eating was odd, he scooped the rice from different sides as if trying to prevent the flag from toppling over.

We then look back at each other continuing our conversation. "I feel that there's something off."

Kyusei just smiled and said, "It's probably your imagination."

"Well, besides the man eating his rice, I don't feel anything off around here whatsoever." Was all Tensai could say to me.

The nice waittress came back to our table with our coffee and tea. She gave us a smile and cheerfully said, "Enjoy." With that, she left.

I took a sip of my coffee and it was really good. Some foam was left on my upper lip resembling a white mustache. "You're right guys, I'm probably just imagining things." I took another sip. "This coffee is really good."

We went back to our conversation about being Kamen Riders. "Well, if that ever happens, us being Kamen Riders I mean, I always wanted to be Kiva."

Kyusei agreed and stated the Rider he wants to be. "In that case, I want to be my favorite Rider, Fourze." He then pumped his fist on his chest and pointed it forward.

"I'll just be any of the third Riders." Tensai said in a monotoned voice. "Someone has to keep the both you out of trouble." His statement made me and Kyusei scratch our heads out of embarassment. "By the way Denka, what's with the sudden curiosity?"

I was silent for a moment then I answered. "To be honest with you, I'm kinda bored with this life of ours." This made Tensai and even Kyusei intrigued. "I mean aren't you guys tired of living your everyday lives doing the same thing over and over? Wake up in the morning, going to school, go home, and sleep rinse and repeat."

Both of my friends looked at eachother then back to me. "If that's how you feel then it's alright, even I get bored with my life sometimes."Kyusei then put one of his hands on my shoulder and smiled to comfort me.

"Man, I just wish something interesting would happen at least once." Was all I could say at the moment.

The train finally went to a stop as it announces the destination that we were meant to go to. The train door was opened and we got off our seats and walk towards the exit. Instead of meeting a normal station, we were now standing at a grassy field. The train door closed and the train itself went off blaring a sound that is too familiar for the three of us. We turned our heads only to see the train fly as rails generate out of thin air.

"That was the Denliner wasn't it?" I was at a lost for words and we just stood there giving a deadpan looks as we stare at the leaving train.

"Now I see what you meant awhile ago." Tensai had the same reaction and facial expression. "My sincere apologies for doubting you."

"Yeah, sorry bro." Kyusei apologized as he had nothing else to say as well.

"Now what?" I was at a lost at this point. We were at the middle of a peaceful field with only our uniforms and respective bags.

Kyusei then gave an idea. "We can call for help or explore this place." We nodded to the first idea which was calling for help.

Tensai reached for his pocket to grab his phone. He tried calling but there was no signal. "My phone isn't working here."

"Don't worry I got this." I opened by backpack to get my phone. I reached in and I felt something weird in my bag. I pulled out the object and what came out surprised me. "Uh guys look what I've got." The object was a white circular device with a black screen in the middle and a button on top. One slot on each side and in one of the slots was a white and black, round watch looking object with a face on the front.

Both of my friends saw the device and Tensai was the first to respond. "The Zikuudriver and a Ridewatch but how?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel like it's a fake." Even I was confused about the situation. An idea popped out of my head. "Guys, check your bags."

I had a hunch and lo and behold Kyusei pulled out the same Zikuudriver I had, but Tensai pulled out a different device. This one was black with green details. It had a doorlike panel on one side and in the middle was a square hollow with a screen and mirrors inside. On the slot of Tensai's driver there was a green object almost similar to my Ridewatch. Kyusei's Ridewatch was also attached to his Zikuudriver except it was red.

"So you and Kyusei have the Zikuudrivers along with the Zi-O and Geiz Ridewatches." Tensai deducted and as looks at his own driver. "While I have the Beyondriver and the Woz Miridewatch."

"This is awesome, so that means we're Kamen Riders now." Kyusei was very hyped with what was happening.

"Hold on, we're not even sure if these are real." Tensai was very skeptical with our drivers and I can't blame him.

"True, but we did just rode the Denliner." I reasoned with him to which Kyusei also added.

"Not only that, we are in a different place right now and I don't think this is our world." What Kyusei said made us confused. Not our world?

"What do you mean?" I questioned only for him to point at a certain direction. We turned towards the direction Kyusei was pointing and what we saw was something awesome. A futuristic city over a few miles ahead.

I was in awe at what I saw. "Well, this'll be one hell of a school year."


End file.
